unforeseen love
by mellie32
Summary: A very busy and smart bella is at the park when she gets an amazingly pleasant and unexpected offer to go on a date. who could it be? and what is that someone hiding? will this turn into something special for both of them?all human @ the moment. R&R B/E
1. feelings and frozen yogurt

I was sitting on the park bench, watching the kids playing the splendorous sun. The wind lightly playing with my hair, messing it up ever so slightly.

This was one of those rare carefree days of my extremely crazy life. I heard a man calling "ice dream, popsicles and frozen yogurt!" I think I deserve a small treat, I got up and went to him.

"One frozen yogurt please" , then I heard a lovely voice chuckle behind me "Make that two, and I'm paying" I turned around, to see Edward, the hottest guy at school.

He had never talked to me before; well to be honest in my defense, he really didn't talk to anyone, he was a loner.

He had the cutest hair, with side swept bangs in the front, with the rest of his warm teddy bear brown hair falling freely on the rest of his head. Oh and those eyes, those adorably small eyes, that make it look like he's squinting, they're the most beautiful shade of blue; that is indescribable. His lips looked so soft and irresistible, that make me wish I could kiss him and forget everything else in the world.

I was pulled out of reverie and dragged me back to reality, when I heard his velvety voice say, "hello". At that moment , me a straight A student was lost for words. I clumsily said, "umm…hi".

He was about to laugh, but the vendor said, "Here you go, two frozen yogurts". I started to hand the ice cream vendor a 5 dollar bill, but Edward stopped me, "Like I said, I'm paying." He told me with the most dazzling smile. "umm…thanks", was all I could manage to say, god was I acting stupid right now.

Then, my very slow brain at the moment, finally found something articulate to say "So why are you paying for my frozen yogurt?"

He smiled shyly and said "Well it's one way for me to pay you back for the favor I'm about to ask from you" My stupid brain almost made me say _"well you standing here is enough, but I'd rather have a kiss than frozen yogurt."_ , but that wouldn't be smart, so I stopped myself and instead asked "what favor?"

He looked down at his feet, then back up at me and said, "Lets go sit on the grass under that tree and eat our frozen yogurt, then I will tell you. Unless you don't want to, you have the choice." He asked innocently, like anyone would say no to him, and maybe someone else would say no; but I definitely wouldn't.

I had become distracted again, until I noticed he was starring at me intently waiting for my answer, like it was a matter of life or death. "sure", I said and then the smile returned to his face, this made me extremely curious now.

We walked over and sat down, eating our frozen yogurt in silence. When we were done, I said thank you again, and he said, "Like I said it's nothing compared to the favor I'm about to ask from you."

I was extremely curious now and had to ask again, impatiently "what favor?" He sighed and said "I will tell you now but remember you don't have to agree if you don't want to. I don't want you to say yes if you don't agree with what I'm asking for, and…"

I cut him off "Edward, just tell me, what is the favor?" He sighed, sounding like he had given in, "fine" he said

"Where to begin?" he wondered to himself, "Bella, you know I really like to keep to myself, it's actually a rule I have for myself…"

He saw that I was about to cut him off and ask why, so he quickly added "it's a long story, maybe I can tell you sometime. But like I said I really never talk to anyone, but I have found an exception that makes my rule worth breaking."

He stopped and looked into my eyes, looking for a reason to either stop or keep going. But I had a question and since my stupid brain wasn't working right at the moment, it slipped out, "who or what is your exception?"

He was surprised by my outburst, but chuckled and answered my question, and his answer left me shocked "you" he said matter of factly.

I stared at him in shock and said "what?"

"Yes," he said completely serious "I watch you sit in the park every once in a while, and observe as you relish in the beautiful day, and it made me want to come talk to you. So I did, and here we end up back where we started, me, asking you out, on a date."

He sat there patiently waiting for me to say something. I had nothing, I sat there in shock.

Did he realize that he never really asked before he said that, I was about to bring it up but, he laughed and said, "I understand if you don't want to, and if you think I'm a creeper for watching you. But I saw you and immediately felt something, I'm really not sure what, but all I know is I've never felt anything like it before…"

I was even more shocked, and could not think or say anything, he took this to mean I didn't want to and started to get up.

I quickly gathered my thoughts and said " Wait Edward…umm. I'd love to go on a date with you."

"You really don't have to if you don't want to Bella." He said solemnly, his expression hurt me so much, just to think I had caused that pain with my hesitation.

"No I am being completely honest, I really would love to go on a date with you."

He smirked "Are you completely sure you want to go out on a date with a stalker." he said jokingly. I laughed "You are not a stalker" I assured him.

He laughed and asked where I wanted to go on our date, I told that I honestly didn't mind where we went.

We finally decided on going and seeing a movie, the next night.

Before I left I was dying to ask him a very random question, "Why did you say that asking me out was me doing you a favor?"

This made him sad, he was probably wishing he wouldn't have to explain that to me.

He finally said "Its just that...it's hard to explain Bella, maybe if the date goes well, i'll tell you"

I decided not to push for an answer, I just said "fine, see you tomorrow Edward."

He simply responded "can't wait Bella"

His words sent a strange sensation through my body, a sensation I had never felt before.

I knew I couldn't wait either.

* * *

hows that for a first chapter?

If you like it please review and i'll keep writing.

this is my first fanfic, so i'm really nervous to see if people like it.

please read and review

luv always

-elie


	2. coffee and confusion

As I woke up, I wondered if yesterday had been a dream? It couldn't have been, or else, I wouldn't have a date with Edward.

A date that I couldn't wait for, I'm so excited. I still can't believe it. WHY? Was all I could wonder, why me?

I truly had to be the most boring person in all of New York city. Maybe the whole world, that's something I would believe if there weren't all those random people who talk to themselves on the subways. There are seriously some weird people here in New York.

As you can tell I am very easily distracted, but back to the matter at hand.

At the high school me and Edward go to all the girls would happily trade in their Jimmy Choo's to have a date with Edward, I have to trade nothing, I have it! The one thing that I had that was enviable, a date with Edward and I wasn't even trying. Of course, do get me wrong, I wanted it but I knew I would never ask out the most wanted guy at school.

I really can't believe this! But what to wear, I'll think it over breakfast. I grabbed my bag making sure I had money in it and walked downstairs and out to Madison avenue. Over to the small café toward the south end of the block.

When I was half way there, I realized I was still wearing my polka dot P.J shorts and hot pink tank top. Oh well, they weren't embarrassing, plus I was really hungry.

When I got to the café, I ordered for a light decaf latté and an almond bear claw, and went to the comfy couch in the corner and sat down to wait. I had brought along a copy of Romeo and Juliet, so I started reading, even though I have read it like 20 times.

It's peaceful morning like these, that allow me time to remember my family back in Arizona. This is my senior year of high school, well more like my last month of my senior year. Anyways I decided to do an inner continental exchange student program. Since it is just inner continental, I moved from Arizona to New York.

The best part is I get to live by myself because I turned 18 before my senior year started. Don't get me wrong I love my family, and miss my mom and step dad, but I love it here in New York.

The best part is I got accepted to NYU so I can stay here till I finish school, hopefully stay here with Edward. Now that was a crazy thought, like after tonight he would actually find me interesting.

The server interrupted my thoughts when she came with my order. I thanked her and gave her a nice tip, then started eating. It was so good, this place was amazing, I loved it.

I was so lucky I stumbled on it one day I got lost when I first moved here. I was almost done with my coffee when I decided to read some more before I finished because I wasn't ready to go home and think about my date.

"Hey Bella"

I was startled and when I looked up to see someone talking to me. Then I saw it was my neighbor Jake.

"hey Jake, you here to eat breakfast?" I greeted him

he laughed and said "Naw, more like lunch Bella, its one-thirty in the afternoon. Looks like you slept in." He laughed again.

OMG!!! One-thirty I had to get home and do my homework and pick something out to wear on my date.

"I'll see you later Jake" I said in a hurry now. "I have some stuff I have to do. Bye!"

He had barely said bye when I was out the door.

Jake was nice and cute too. He had come and introduced himself to me when I first moved here. He sometimes came over to watch movies together, we had become pretty good friends these last couple months. I liked him but not more than just a friend.

I was in a real hurry now, my date with Edward was at five, I have to hurry up and get ready. AHH!!!, I'm so excited!!!

* * *

forgot to add sooner, review

plus thanks a million to the few people that reviewed and added my story to their fav list.

thanks!!!!!! =)

will post next chapter soon

luv always elie


	3. POLL:affects next chapter!

POLL TIME

Please go to my profile and vote on the poll, it will affect the next chapter of the story and maybe the whole story in general, I'm not sure yet.

Or if your to lazy to, just answer this question in a review : do you think Bella should have a good sense of style?

You have a say in the outcome of this story so please use your right and vote

thanks

much luv always

Elie


	4. doubts and dates

EPOV

As I sat at home eating my breakfast, all I could do was think about Bella. What could she be doing right now, was she thinking about our date tonight?

This is so new, yet so old to me. These feelings, I like them, but hate them at the same time. They are the feeling that made me happy, but at the same time ruined my life. I'm scared, to be feeling this again, but even stronger then last time.

I can at least say I tried to stay away from Bella, it worked for almost the whole school year. But something draws me towards her and I can't fight it any longer.

I hope she doesn't find me weird, sometimes think I'm weird because I keep to myself all the time. But I think it's just because of my past, it really has changed me as a person. I try very hard not to dwell on the past, but it's just such a large part of me.

I think I need to go for a walk before I start to remember, that wouldn't be the best thing right now. I would probably get depressed for the rest of the day, and I really can't cancel my date with Bella. I stated walking down the block, I know Bella lives around here, maybe I'll bump into her and that will make my day better. Just to see her was all I needed in order to feel better.

But then maybe she will think I'm a stalking her, that would definitely freak her out. As I rounded the block I saw her through the window of the café that was there on the corner. She looked at ease, reading her book on the couch in the corner.

Maybe I could go in and get a cup of coffee and casually run into her. I was debating that thought when I saw someone go up and start talking to her.

It was a guy; he was pretty tall and didn't look much older than her. He had dark tan skin and his hair was jet black in spiky disarray all over his head. He laughed and they were talking so I guess she knew him.

Then I started having a feeling that I also hadn't felt in a really long time, and last time I felt it, it only resulted in problems. I was brought back to the present when I saw Bella get up to go.

I quickly ran around the corner to the edge of the building, so she wouldn't see me. I watched her walk out and down the block and I couldn't help laughing. She was still in her pajamas, she probably woke up late.

I realized at that moment that I really knew nothing about Bella. But still I felt this closeness to her that made me want to tell her my entire life story, including my deepest darkest secrets. That was truly something because no one knows that, except for my doctor, and he can't tell anyone. I have never felt this level of trust in anyone, and I barely knew this girl.

I looked at my watch and realized it was one-forty-five, I think I'll just go back home and do my homework. God I'm going to have a very boring afternoon, I already know all the stuff we are learning because of the years I did at private school after the incident.

I can't wait till I graduate, I think I'm going to take a break from school for a year. Then I will probably go to NYU, but I am not sure what to study yet.

I didn't know where Bella was going to school; she was also new at the school this year. So maybe she was moving back to where she came from. That was a depressing thought, even more than homework.

By the time I was done with my boring homework, it was almost time to go and pick up Bella for our date. I decided on wearing a light blue button down shirt, and some torn jeans. It was casual but nice at the same time.

It was nice and breezy, signaling the coming of summer, so I decided to walk over to Bella's place. I wonder who she lives with, her mom and dad, or maybe an aunt or uncle.

This just reiterated my point about not knowing one think about her. I think I will make tonight a night of introductions, I have tons of questions to ask her.

But hopefully she won't ask much about me, that would be bad, even though I know I'm being unfair asking her to open up but put myself on lock down.

Or would it really be all that bad, telling her. These feeling are making me so confused it's really messing me up. Old wounds are resurfacing and hopefully they will just heal this time instead of hiding behind my shield of strength I put up to keep people away.

I really don't want to think about his right now so when I finally got to Bella's apartment, I knocked, not being able to stand another second of waiting to see her.

* * *

this is chapter two from edwards point of view

hope you like it

plus gave little hints to his past

HMM...? what could he be hiding.

and in case u didn't catch it, bella's description of edward int he first chapter is totally dif than in twilight  
this is part of the secret of his past.

NEXT CHAPTER:DATE?  
maybe or maybe i'll torture u guys some more


	5. sorry I forgot

Ok so I feel dumb for not realizing this sooner, but I forgot to tell you all that this story is all human right now.

But that may changed later, I'm not completely sure about the future of this story right now.

But if I keep getting good reviews, I'll keep writing.

Luv always  
Elie


	6. dinner and dark secrets

**A SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO lynne0731 FOR LOVING MY STORY, EVEN THOUGH IT'S PRETTY BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
THANKS, YOU GET A HUGE KISS FROM EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!! (MUAH)  
THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED ALSO!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL**

**AND TO U PEOPLE WHO READ BUT DONT REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS AS ENCOURAGEMENT TO KEEP WRITING.**

* * *

I was done with my homework, and had decided to make dinner. Hmm…maybe Chinese food, yeah I think I'll go with that. I took out the wok and started making chicken stir fry, god I love Chinese food. I grew hungrier by the second and I really wanted it to be done.

But I had to wait till Edward came; I wanted to invite him to dinner. Or would that be too much, I was pondering that thought when I heard a knock on the door.

When I opened it, there stood Edward, looking hot in a pastel blue button down shirt and jeans. He wore the top two buttons undone; it looked very sexy, and made me wonder what the rest of him looked like...

"Hi." He said with a large smile on his perfect face.

"Hey," I decided I'd ask him before I lost my nerve, "have you had dinner yet or do care to join me?" I smiled at my confidence; he seemed pleased with my offer, but still hesitant.

"Umm…I was actually planning on taking you to dinner, but it smells like you already cooked, so I'll join you. Thanks, it smells delicious." he responded shyly.

He looked so cute when he acted innocent, not knowing the power his presence had over me. Wearing that shirt, his eyes looked so unrealistically, beautifully blue. _(*hint*hint*[LOL])_

"Come in and take a seat in either of the chairs, you choose." I said blushing, once I realized I had been staring at his eyes.

"Do you like chicken stir fry?" I asked to hopefully distract him form my blush.

I realized that I knew nothing about Edward. That was weird, because when I talked to him, it was like I had known him my whole life. I had never felt this way before, and I was a little scared of this unknown feeling. But at the same time it felt great, like I was at the top of the world, like I could do anything. But I can't because I can barely have a coherent conversation with Edward.

I was brought back to reality when he answered my question.

"Yeah" He took a seat at the small kitchen table. "Do you live here by yourself?" Edward asked out of the blue. He must have seen the confused look on my face because he explained further as to why he was asking.

"Sorry, that was a little straight forward. See, this afternoon I realized I know nothing about you. So I thought maybe we could take our date today to get to know each other better, instead of going to the movies. Only if it's ok with you, if you still want to go to the movies we can go."

He finished his explanation, and I had no words. First because this will probably be my first and last date with Edward, seeing as he will see how truly boring I am. And second, I had been thinking the exact same thing, it was crazy how right, yet how wrong we were for each other.

"It's cool with me. " I said trying to suppress my amusement at how similar our thoughts were, like he could read my mind. That thought pushed me over the edge and I started laughing uncontrollably.

Edward just stared at me with the weirdest expression, and I couldn't tell what it was. "what is so funny?" he wondered out loud.

"umm…well a little before you asked, I was thinking the exact same thing. That I don't know anything about you." I said and kept laughing, he joined in but i could tell he still didn't fully understand why it was so funny.

I controlled my laughter and said "it's nothing, just forget it; and to answer your first question, yeah I live here alone. My family lives down in Arizona, I'm doing a inner continental exchanged student program, and moved here to New York, to see how I'd like it. Turns out I love it so much that I'm going to stay here and go to NYU next year."

He took in all I had said and then asked "how old are you Bella?" that question took me by surprise, but I knew the obvious reason he was asking it for.

" I'm 18, my birthday was before school started so I can rent my own place. How old are you Edward?" I returned his question and it caught him off guard and he showed more shock then he should to such a simple question.

He looked stunned, but quickly regained composure and said "19, I was held back a year for reasons I'd rather not talk about right now."

His face grew sad, but still no less beautiful than before, and his eyes looked full of ancient grief. I wonder what happened that it makes him sad to remember even in the slightest. I really wanted to know, god my stupid curiosity couldn't be suppressed even by seeing the pain that, whatever it was, caused him.

I decided that I would change the subject before I did something stupid, and asked him what made him so sad.

"so what are some of the stuff you like to do in your free time?" he seemed thankful for the lighter subject and answered quickly, "I love music. I play piano, sing and sometimes compose."

Wow, could he get anymore perfect. He truly wasn't meant for me to have, and that saddened me for reasons I couldn't understand.

It must have shown on my face, because he asked if I was ok, in his angelic voice that sound smoother than a the water of a small stream.A small stream stuck in a noisy city where it didn't belong. That noisy city was my life and thoughts, that beautiful stream of a voice would forever stay in my thoughts, even if it wasn't in my life.

"yeah" I answered and tried to smile but didn't really succeed.

So I went to the kitchen before he could ask again, and served 2 plates of food.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D

so that was the beginning of their date

will post second part whenever  
just to torture lynne some more

lol, i feel so evil  
(muahhhhhhhaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

no i'll post as soon as it's done

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW  
I'LL GET EMMETT ON YOU IF YOU DONT

much luv always  
ELIE


	7. ice cream and issues

**I am so sorry about taking so long posting a new chapter, it was not my intention(really). i just have had so much school work, and to make it up to all you people who read my story, i wrote a longer chapter. I personally think it's my best yet, and luv it so much. but i guess eveyone is different. okay i'll stop rambling on with no point and just let you read, even though i know most people dont read this part. but whatev thanks if you do take the time to read everything i write, not just the story. REVIEW, that is something i can't stress enough. maybe put out a good word for my story. (PLEASE)**

**Much luv always and forever(in case you didn't know i added forever)  
ELie!!!**

**Oh p.s. i don't own twilight or any of the characters, just their personalities and lives, the rest is SM  
i wish i did own twilight (tear) or this guy im totally in luv with(luv u 4ever Romeo)  
****and muchos saludos a mi fav bitch and one of my best friends Monse(luv ya bitch)**

BPOV

I had left to the kitchen to avoid further questioning about my reaction to the answer Edward had given me. A reaction that even to me seemed strange, and if he asked I would have no answer for. When he further expanded on my existing knowledge of his perfection. It felt so stranger to realize that I wanted him and even stranger that in the same reaction I realized I couldn't have him.

It made me ecstatic to realize I might have found someone who I liked as more than a friend. But Edwards comment on his hobbies just made me realize he could never like me in the same way. He was just so perfect and I was a nerdy klutz that was 18 and had never had a boyfriend before.

I was one of those people who dreamed that one day they would find their prince charming, but felt it wasn't necessary to kiss the whole forest full of toads to get there.

"do you need help?" asked a sexily silk-like voice from behind, startling me. Also waking me from my thoughts, it was Edward, "No, I've got it." I answered quickly hoping he hadn't come to the kitchen to ask for an explanation to my reaction.

Thankfully he didn't, he just okay and walked back gracefully to the table. His gracefulness, yet another reminder of his perfection. I groaned at the thought but stopped once I had realized he would hear and ask what was wrong.

he didn't ask but probably had heard; I quickly walked out to the table. He had the sexiest smirk plastered in his face, making me wonder how he could achieve such perfection without even trying. We started eating in silence, but he soon began asking questions in between bites.

They were very formulary questions, I thought the answers were pretty boring but he still took in every answer with more amazement than the last. The question ranged from favorite color to names of elementary school teacher names. But he never gave me a chance to ask him questions.

I wonder if he did this in purpose and it reminded me of his reaction to my question about his age. Maybe he didn't want me to dig into his past; it probably hurt him pretty bad, for him to go through all this trouble to avoid me asking him questions.

I finally got a break in the questioning and took the chance to ask a question, " Why did you get sad when I asked you your age? Are you ashamed of being held back?"

he probably didn't expect my question because he broke that mask again but this time regained composure quicker and answered with a nod. I could feel he was lying to me.

But decided not to push it further, so I said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Edward. You seem like a very smart person and there where probably reason beyond your control for you getting held back." he was done eating by the time I had finished talking, and his head dropped in his hands.

I felt there was something more behind this perfect man sitting in front of me, and with my response, I had triggered something that affected him, something that reminded him of his past. I decided I had caused him enough pain as it was, so I decided to change the subject. "So do you have room for dessert?"

thank god I had half of a cheesecake left over from yesterday. "what's for dessert?" he asked thankful for the lighter subject, "New York cheesecake, the best in the world since we are in New York." he laughed at my lame attempt to be funny, probably just being polite, and said, "Well if you don't mind, I would like to take you to a great ice cream place I know. It's not that far from here, we could walk."

Yum, ice cream sounds better than day old cheesecake. "that sounds fun, and delicious." I said with a grin. He chuckled, and started to pick up his plate.

" no" I stopped him, "allow me, you are after all my guest." I got up and cleared the table, quickly washing the dishes. I hurried and grabbed a light sweater and walked back to the living room, where Edward was sitting on the couch.

He got up quickly and with a smile asked, "are you ready to go?" "yeah" I replied with a smile also. We left my apartment and began walking down the street, he took the opportunity to continue his questioning.

"So do you miss Arizona?" he asked with great curiosity. "No" I answered sincerely "I miss my family but not Arizona. Growing up, it was fun. But as I got older, I felt like I didn't fit in. that's why I decided to come here, and I'm very glad that I did. I don't think I fit in here per say, but it helped me realize that life isn't about fitting in. I am content with who I am and that's the only thing that matters."

By the time I was done, I realized I had just opened up to Edward of all people, he wasn't even willing to return the favor. "Wow" he said in a way that sounded like he had just heard the most beautiful song there ever was to be sung and he looked at me like an explorer might look at a astounding and one of a kind flower he just stumbled upon in the rain forest.

I blushed a scarlet red and looked at my feet feeling self-conscious and asked, "why are you looking at my like that?" he laughed and said "I just find it amazing that you can trust me enough to tell me all that. Even when I haven't told you one thing about me. That says a lot about a person. To me it says that I can trust you, just like you trust me."

I looked up and he held my gaze for an immeasurable moment until I noticed we were standing in front of the door of the ice cream place. He smiled and opened the door for me saying, "This will be the best ice cream you will ever have."

I was very thankful for the change in the conversation. I didn't want to keep talking about my feelings, "Really?" I asked jokingly sarcastic. He laughed that beautiful laugh I love and asked just as sarcastically, "You would doubt me?" we both laughed, the mood was carefree, that of a two old time friends.

I liked that, even though we weren't, and I knew nothing about Edward. But still I felt connected to him in an indescribable way that astounded me. I was brought back to reality by Edward's beautiful song of a voice, "what flavor are you going to get?"

I picked the first thing that came to my mind and said, " strawberry" he chuckled and said "Are you sure, there are 32 flavors to choose from?" I blushed a little and answered, "Why the need for so many choices, if you know what you like and have it?"

It was a rhetorical question, but in his eyes there was a slight hint of confusion of confusion. I laughed at that and now the confusion showed in his whole face not just his eyes.

"May I ask what is so funny?" he asked with mock anger in his voice, it was so funny that I broke out in even harder laughter. By the time I was done laughing, he had ordered something called _the triple mountain sky high super whopper sundae._

I stared at with confusion and he chuckled and simply said, "you may know what you want and have it. But what if you only think you know what you, and what you really want hasn't been found yet. If you don't take a risk, you'll never find it." He ended his speech with a smirk.

I couldn't help bit giggle "aren't we mighty scholarly today?" I replied sarcasm dripping from every word. He gave me a joking glare and simply said, "It's true, you just don't want to admit I'm right." with that he grabbed my hand and playfully pulled me to a table in the corner.

I couldn't think straight just knowing I was touching Edward. I had dreamt of this last night, but never imagined it would happen. I could feel I was on the bridge of hyperventilation. Breathe Bella, In, Out, In…OMG! Who am I freaking kidding. The most beautiful person in the world is holding my hand, and it was by his means of decision.

I felt like screaming and jumping up and down like a 3 year old who just got a puppy for their birthday. Of course Edward was so much better than a puppy. Edwards voice startled me, I really need to stop zoning out like that. He probably thinks I'm weird enough without all the zoning out.

"How about we sit, our little surprise will be out in a few minutes." he said kindly but when I looked up at his face , he had an evil smile on his face. I knew he was playing around but none the less, it looked dark and a bit frightening, but his face remained as beautiful as ever.

There must have been a hint of fear in my expression because he me to him and hugged me murmuring softly into my ear, " Silly Bella, I was just playing, you shouldn't be afraid of me." it felt amazing to hug Edward, but I was determined not to zone off into my own little word.

I pulled back a little in order to look at him and tell him I was wasn't afraid. But when I looked up his face was about an inch away from mine, he leaned in closing that small distance, placing his lips softly on mine.

I had never been kissed before but now I see what I have been missing, or maybe it was just Edward. I kissed him back, and or kiss grew longer and more intense, until I sensed someone standing by us. I broke away from him opening my eyes to see the waitress standing there with a very heavy looking sundae.

I blushed cherry red and took a seat at the small table we were standing by, but hadn't really bothered to sit down at. He laughed and sat down too. The waitress wordlessly set the sundae down on the table and left.

"That was unexpected but none the less wonderful." Edward said with a crooked smile. God how I love that smile! "very unexpected" I said looking down.

He mistook my actions and asked without a hint of any expression on his face or in his voice. "do you regret kissing me?" he really couldn't think I regretted what could easily be the best moment of my life

"No, of course not. Do you know how many girls at our school would kill to kiss you?"

he looked at me incredulously and said harshly, "Is this what you really wanted? Me to kiss you, so you could go brag about it at school? I thought you were different Bella. I really like you, I was beginning to trust you and was going to tell you more about me."

He got up to leave, but stopped at the sound of my voice, " Edward how can you believe such a lie, that, that is what this is all about. I like you a lot too, and I trusted you enough to tell you my feelings about who I am. I have never told anyone that. That's all I have to say, if you still want to leave you can."

my voice broke on the word _leave _and tears were welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over the brim. I put my head down on the table not wanting to see Edward walk out, and also because with every passing moment more tears were coming and were now falling freely down my cheeks.

I was startled when I felt arms picking me up and pulling me into a hug.

It was Edward and he was whispering in my ear, "I'm so sorry Bella…shh…don't cry…I just have problems with trusting people. I've been let down too many times, it's nothing against you. I like you a lot, it really means more than you can imagine. Just please don't believe anything I just told you. Can I make it up to you by taking you out to the movies? I will totally understand it if you never want to see me again."

I wasn't sure what to answer so I just said jokingly, "are you bipolar Edward?"

He didn't release me from the embrace and said, "I'm sorry, it does seem like that, doesn't it?" he chuckled softly.

"So you want to eat that ice cream or do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, face pressed against the top of my head.

I lift my head, giving him a quick peck on the lips and said, "Lets eat our ice cream."

* * *

**So what do you think? i like it, but then again I wrote it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will be very sad if you don't, and I know you out there so if you already took the time to read what I wrote, just take the time to review it.**

**so yeah i guess thats it, will try to post next chapter quicker, but wont make any promises**

**much luv always and a special thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed all my chapters so far**

**elie**

* * *


	8. flowers and final destination

**SORRY!!! I took so long updating because i have had massive writters block for this story, but the good news is i have ideas going around in my head for another story. I'll keep you posted on that one.(also school, ugh!!!)  
**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a super duper special thanks and a cookie for lynne for review every chapter i've written so far. THANKS ^_^**

**so this chapter is not the greatest but, I like it and now there are two ways i can go with the story from here. I'm going to need everyones help: please go vote on a new poll im going to post on my profile but not until you read the chapter. Be forewarned, if there are not at least 10 reviews for my next chapter and also 10 votes on the poll, i will not update until there are. I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE**

**so thats all, it's like 12:41am so i think im just getting cranky cuz i haven't slept well at all in the last month, but i still want those reviews.**

**Oh, last thing, this chapter starts on the same day of the date.**

**im done(for now at least)**

* * *

EPOV

I was home; sprawled across the black couch we had in the living room, thinking of Bella. How could I let myself freak out on her like that. What was I thinking; I wasn't thinking that's the problem.

I'm just so scared; it's been so long since I felt like this, like I could trust someone. I want to tell Bella everything about me, and know every thing about her. I already knew a lot, with all the questions I asked her today. She was wonderful, not pushing to ask me more questions, but still answering every single one of mine.

I felt so lucky that she liked me too, but never near as much as I like her. Damn, I think I'm falling in love with her. It's been so long, and it hasn't worked out great for me in the past.

But I hate comparing Bella to my past, so I will just think of now and today; or maybe tomorrow night, and my date with her. I know I probably won't get much sleep tonight, then again when do I, I'm usually awaken by all my nightmares and memories of the past.

I really need to make up for my horrible behavior towards Bella today. I lay there on the couch thinking, when I was interrupted by James my driver.

"Are you going to need anything else tonight sir, or can I go to sleep?" he said in a very monotone voice, wait sleep!? What time is it!? Damn, eleven at night, how long had I been laying here thinking of Bella?

I realized I hadn't answered James and he was still standing there looking very bored, conveying no other emotion on his face.

"Umm…I don't need anything right now. You can go to sleep, but leave met eh car keys." He looked down and in a very passive voice said,

"Your father said not to let you drive, that it is my job to take you anywhere you need to go." Great, orders from Mr. 'comes around less often then Christmas'. But I was too tired of this conversation already to bother and argue, so I just said, "Fine, whatever. Goodnight James."

"Goodnight sir." He answered and turned to go. I had gone back to thinking of Bella when a brilliant idea occurred to me, I would send her flowers. "James" I said just before he walked out the living room, "Is Victoria still here?"

I asked for the cook and just all around general helper, hoping she was still here. "Yes, do you want me to get her for you?" James asked in his boring voice, only Mr. Unmentionable would hire such a boring, dull, lifeless person. Torturing me even when he's not here, brilliant, damn brilliant is what he was.

"Please do that, then you can leave." I answered imitating his boring monotone. Once he left the room I started cracking up, it was like he had a stick up his ass, he never smiled. What a screwed up life I have.

The driver is way to dull and the cook is way to preppy and such a flirt; it's so frustrating. I think we don't need help since I'm here alone most of the time, but my father insist.

Victoria startled me with her high over-excited voice, "what do you need Edward?" she batted her eyelashes and had a huge smile on her face, she is so annoying sometimes; but right now she was mirroring my expression.

"I was wondering if you could find the number of a really good floral shop and give it to me before you leave.." It might have been my imagination but her smile faltered a bit, but she answered, her voice sounding high on life, "Yes, Yes, Yes Edward I will get on that right this minute."

Appearances everyone in this house always has to keep up appearances, even the help. It was stupid, why can't we just show our faults like everyone else, we are only human.

Within a minute Victoria was back in the room, she was so damn annoying, "Here you go Edward, and you have a goodnight."

"You too, and thanks for the efficientness." I answered and got up to go to my room.

My room was a mess, but everything important was easily found, such as my poem/song book. I had poems that either inspired songs of never became songs. I flipped through it, looking for one in particular. Aha!!! There it is, this was perfect. Just some changes, I haven't written in a while so I hope its good. I finished and gave it a quick glance over, not bad.

As I look in your eyes  
All my dreams come true  
And I forget all the lies  
And I'll never again be blue

Because you are my Juliet  
My dream come true  
And I'll be your Romeo  
Because I love you

Forbidden love  
This is  
Uncontrollable love  
My love shall be

As I think to end this  
I think of you  
My dear sweet Juliet  
I could never hurt you

Thou are my true love  
So much I love thee  
And I'll be your Romeo  
Because you love me

I hope Bella likes it, I wonder if she's into Shakespeare? I unfolded the crumpled piece of paper in my hand, I had smashed it in my hurry to scribble all the words in my head on the page in front of me. I dug in my pants pocket for my cell phone, I dialed the number Victoria had given me.

It rung twice and only in New York would a flower shop still be open at ii at night. The guy that answered didn't even sound tired, "hi, thanks for choosing **Puffy Pink Poppies** for all your floral needs, my name is Laurent, how may I help you?" he sounded as excited as Victoria, they should really meet.

I realized I hadn't answered so I quickly said, "What would you recommend as a gift after having a first date that went well, but not as good as it could have?"

Did that even make sense? I didn't have time to that over because Laurent quickly said, "Well if I could have an email address I could send you pictures of the flower arrangements I suggest."

I wondered idly how much this was going to cost me because he was very nice and efficient, not that it mattered, my father had money spilling out his damn ears and Bella was worth it. i gave him my email address.

"Ok I'll send them right away…one sec…there they are sent." I walked over to my laptop and checked my email, there where 3 pictures and one of the arrangements stood out to me more. It was pink and had tiger lilies, it was absolutely beautiful but nothing compared to Bella.

" I'll take the pink one with the tiger lilies" I told Laurent, "and I'm going to send you a copy of what I want on the note." I sent him a copy of my poem and then before I hung up gave him the credit card info to charge the flowers to.

They were going to deliver them tonight in twenty minutes, hopefully Bella wasn't asleep. Laurent had said they would call when they delivered them.

BPOV

Around 11:45

I was sitting on the couch with Jake, watching Final Destination 3, we both loved that movie so much. It was really creepy but that was the fun of it, I hadn't seen it in a while and I started to get a little scared.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and I screamed; I looked up and I hadn't noticed I had been snuggled up to Jake, I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way. I reluctantly went and opened the door.

When I did the was a guy holding a large arrangement of flowers, they were beautiful.

"Bella Swan?" the guy asked from behind the flowers, "yeah that's me." I answered wondering who had sent them, and only one person came to mind. I gave the guy a tip and said "thanks."

"no prob." he answered in a skater boy-like voice.

I set the flowers down on the kitchen counter, I took the note and read it. It had a beautiful poem and on the bottom said 'I'm sorry for how I acted tonight, I think I'm falling for you Bella. Love Edward'

Wow could he get anymore amazing, that would be a definite no before this, but I think that with Edward you can never know. I was so caught up in my thoughts of Edward that I had forgot that Jake was here and that we had been watching a movie until he came up behind me and said, "So who are the flowers from Bella?"

Was I imagining it or was there a bit of resentment in his voice, nah…I was probably being paranoid.

"umm…this guy I went out on a date with today." I slipped the note in my P.J. shorts so he wouldn't want to read it. It looked like he was about to ask anyways but just then the phone rang.

I ran and answered it, "Hello?" "Did you like the flowers?" asked a silky voice on the other end of the phone. "I loved them so much, thanks!"

"you are very welcome, they are just a small token of my love." WOW!!! He is so amazing, how could he possibly like me, or even love me? Jake was waving his hands at me,

"Can you please hold for a sec Edward?" I said giving Jake a glare.

"What Jake?" I said putting the phone on hold,

"Well I was just going to say that I'll see you later. I looks like your busy, bye."

I guess I wasn't imagining the resentment, "I'll call you in a bit Jake, TTYL!" he left and I went back to the phone,

"I'm back"

"I missed you" he said chuckling softly but it sounded like he really meant it, WOW. I laughed at myself, I really had intellectual problems when I was with or talked to Edward.

"You think I'm playing." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice, I thought about that for a second wondering why he would think that. Then I realized I had just laughed into the phone, so STUPID!!!

I laughed again and said "No I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at a thought I had."

he laughed too and said, "okay because I was being completely serious and meant what I said." just then I heard the line cutting off I checked to see if I had another call but Edward said, "oh…can you wait, I have another call."

"Kay" I said and waited. About five minutes passed and the phone line went dead, I wonder what happened. I guess Edward would call back, I decided to call Jake and ask if he wanted to come down and finish watching final destination 3.

I got the answering machine. I guess he went to sleep or maybe he was mad at me, whatev. I went to the couch and turned the TV on Gilmore girls. I must of fallen asleep because when I woke up I was on the couch and the TV was turned on.

I check the phone for missed calls, nothing. Maybe it was late when Edward got off the phone and he thought I had probably gone to sleep. He would call eventually, we had a date tonight so if he didn't I would see him anyways.

I went to the kitchen and got breakfast, then just hung around my house most of the day. Around 3 in the afternoon I decided to take a shower, when I got out I saw that a note had been shoved under the door.

I opened it and read it, it said: 'Bella, I can't continue going out with you. You remind me to much of my past and it has caused me to have to move back out of the city to a mental institute. I never want to see you again even when I come back, it's for the best. Goodbye forever'

I had to reread it a couple times because I couldn't believe what I was reading, by the end of my third time through I was crying and couldn't stop. I had a horrible feeling in my chest, like a piece of me had been torn out.

I don't know how long I sat on the floor crying and holding my torso as if I let go I would fall apart in pieces; but I heard a knock on the door and slowly got up to answer it.

When I opened it, there was Jacob smiling, of course the smile fell when he saw me and how I looked.

He stepped inside and gave me a tight bear hug, at least someone still wanted to be with me.

* * *

**CLIFFY, HAHAHA, im so evil(i feel like the witch from into the woods)  
the next chapter will start in EPOV so you'll find out what happens**

**so what do you think, remember 10 reviews and go vote on the poll**

**also the poem that is "written" by edward was really written by me, but changed alittle, if you are interested in reading the original version or any of my other pieces, PM me and i'll send them to you.**

**so go REVIEW!!!**


	9. vampires and vanishéd:part one

**srry it took so long to post a chapter, so much hw and slight case of writers block, but im all better. umm this chapter is the first part of a 2 part chapter. but the second part wont come until after next chapter because next chapter is bellas pov after she got the note. hope u like it, even though i am very dissapointed because not alot of people voted on the pole. tsk!tsk!tsk! please review, a special thanks to my best friend monse for helping in my time of need, luv ya!!! well read and please dont forget to review!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

EPOV

I was on the phone when I got the other call, that much I can remember. I was talking to Bella, and then she said, "Kay" it was the last thing I heard her say. I wish I could hear her beautiful voice now, but all I can hear is the subway that must be pretty close to where I'm being held captive.

This has to be a joke, like my father would actually care enough to get me back. My head hurt from being hit. I was trying so hard to remember and I heard a familiar voice say, "Hello Edward" and everything came rushing back.

_Flashback:_

"_Hello?" no answer, weird, then James and Victoria came is, a sinister a smile playing on their face, a reaction to my expression which was full of shock. I could feel the shock plain on my face; what where James and Victoria doing in my room?_

_Then I saw it, James took a gun out of his jacket and held it pointing at me. "Don't scream or try anything or else I will shoot you." I heard anger in his voice and was too shocked to answer, I had wished he had more emotion in his voice and I guess I got it._

_What the fuck where they doing? "We are tired of having to watch after you and we need money so this will be an easy way to get it." Victoria said answering my mental question. Then at an inhuman she came and tied me with a rope I didn't even notice she had._

_"What are you?" Was all I could manage to say, she was definitely not human, and maybe James wasn't either._

_"We're vampires." she said as simple as that, I wouldn't have believed it if I wouldn't have seen her…well not seen her to be correct, tie me up. It was so awesome and scary at the same time._

_They looked different, more pale, and their eyes were red as blood. They were almost liquid like, as if you were looking into the depth of the insides._

_"What are you going to do me?" I asked, fear clearly ringing through my voice. Just then, someone else walked in, "That's a secret." said the one who walked in, in a British accent. I recognized that voice, "You're the guy from the flower shop, Laurent." shock colored my voice as I spoke._

_"I'm glad you remember me, nice to meet you Edward," he said in a mocking voice, "I can see you are confused, let me explain why I'm here." he went over and put his arm around Victoria's waist, god how right was I to think they belong together. "See Vicky here thought it would be easy for us to help our friend James out with his money problems and we needed a way to distract you, I would love to take credit for this plan but I can't. She is quite unique but very helpful none the less. James, bring little Alice in to meet our captive."_

_just then James ran out as fast as lightning and came back with a small pixie looking girl, she looked to be around seventeen years old. She had short spiky black hair and she was just so ballerina like, it was probably due to her gracefulness._

_As fast as she had come into the room, she tried to leave. But just as quick, Laurent jumped and caught her. I had been watching so intently that it startled me when a voice came from behind, "always trying to run away, young Alice. Tsk Tsk Tsk," _

_just then Alice went into a trance like state and he eyes were blankly staring ahead. When she came back she started screaming, "No not Jazz, don't hurt him." I was lost again, damn I was more lost then a little kid in Wal-Mart; and those things are easy to get lost in, I know. "Damn, get on track Edward, focus" I yelled at myself internally._

_Before I knew it I was voicing my thoughts, "Can someone explain to me what is going on and how I am somehow involved in this?" why were all these people in my house, not that I would mind if they weren't going to hurt me._

_Well maybe not Alice, well not intentionally, she was probably being held captive. That much I could see and I have always been good at reading people for what they are and spotting out people with double standards._

_But who was Jazz and why was this becoming a situation with so many people in it. No one seemed to hear my question, or much less care that I had even talked so I decided to ask again, "what are all you doing here in my house? Who is Jazz? Why is Alice trying to escape, is it because she is being held against her will? How many more people are involved in this? And why is no one answering my damn questions?" the last one got there attention._

_Victoria laughed saying, "You are so naïve, you actually think we care if you get mad and that you have questions. You don't know how wrong you are, I don't care, none of us care. If we don't get the money, we'll turn you into one of us, and end of story. Not like the police will believe anything you say and you could never get back at us, we outnumber you even without Alice. About her, see the same thing could happen to you. We are holding her against her will and using her boyfriend as the bait. She was our guinea pig, but as you can see it didn't end well. We didn't get the money so we turned her into a vampire, but to our surprise she had an amazing power. She can see the future and as soon as a decision is made even if the plan isn't clear yet, she can see it. That's what I meant earlier about her helping us with our little plan." she paused and looked at me mockingly, almost as mocking as her voice when she said, " Now we are going to call your daddy and ask for the money, how about you help us with that part, so you don't feel left out. Okay eddy-weddy, do you think you can handle that much?"_

_Laurent and James laughed at the way she was mocking me, it was sickening. I could see the pain in Alice's eyes, like she was some how hurt by what was happening, and she probably was considering the same thing had happened to her, but much worst._

_I wonder if Jazz was a vampire or human, and since when are there vampires in the world. This was really shocking and too much. I didn't even know anything after this, and even if I did I wasn't sure and would never again be sure of anything._

_But one thing I was sure of right know was that I had to do something. I started to wriggle in my seat to see if the ropes would come loose, of course no one noticed with all the arguing._

_I finally got free and started to run, but it took no more then a second for James to have me on the floor. I hit my head pretty hard when he pushed me on the floor, then everything else was a blur…_

(end flashback)

"Are you not going to answer me?" Victoria said. Oh right she was talking to me before, I could remember now what she had said, whatever. Not like I cared about what she had to say, plus common courtesy doesn't apply when you are being held hostage.

" Don't you think you're father is taking to long to get here with the money? Maybe we will just turn you into one of us and he'll never see you again." She started walking towards me slowly, she could not be serious…

* * *

**i found a way to get back for all you that aren't reviewing. torture u into reviewing  
muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**umm if there is any confusion or questions, just put them in your review and i'll answer them ASAP!!!!!!!  
and next chapter is going to be posted soon!!!!!!**

**MUCH LUV ALWAYS  
ELIE!!!!!!!!!**

**ps: the vanishéd thing is from Shakespeare, if u have read a book from u'll get it. but if u haven't, he always adds an accent to the e to make his plays rhyme. we are reading a mid summer nights dream in english so im thinking all shakespeare-ish right now, plus he's my idol.**


	10. sadness and stalking

IM SOOOOO SRRY!!!! i have just been so busy and i've had a little bit of writers block, but its all good now. well this next chapter is BPOV and it starts where the last bpov ended, with her finding the note and jake just getting there. oooooooo!!!!! I have awsome news, I have the outline for the rest of this story writen so all i have to do is write and thats just the easy part. oh, also before i forget i think u guys should all go read Lost Cause by Passionate86, IT ROX MY SOX!!! well i luv it, and so u will actually listened and to make ur life easier hears a link : .net/s/4911676/1/Lost_Cause ! well i dont own twilight but i wish i did and i wish that stephanie meyer would write another book in the twilight series but htats not going to happen, just like calium and sodium will never bond.(yes im a chemistry merd, deal with it!) i can not stress enough how much i would luv it if u guys reviewed, u people whos stories i read, i always review ur stuff so why dont u review mine, and those who do review are awsome. oh also im changing the name of this story, any suggestions? also special thanks to rockellie, for caring enough about my story to write me and offer suggestions, U ROCK!!! and a super duper thanks to one of my best friends monse, u rocks too, thanks for still reading my story and sticking with me through ups and downs!!! well that took long enough, lol, now go r&r before i decided to be mean and delete this chapter.

* * *

BPOV

"I don't know what happened." I told Jake through sobs. "I thought we got off to a good start, it was going so well."

I couldn't control it, I was crying again. I felt so bad for Jake, having to see me like this. I couldn't, but I did; I shouldn't, but I have. I wouldn't for much longer, I had to get myself together for at least five minutes; so he'd believe me and leave me alone to wallow in my misery.

I calmed the crying down to a sniffling, then tried as hard as I could to sound calm, "Jake, I think I'm ok now. Can you leave me to myself for a little while? I mean, I appreciate everything you are doing, but I would really love to be alone for a little while."

I saw reluctance in his expression, so I quickly added, "I promise I'll stop by and see you later."

"Fine, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, just remember I'm here for you. Since I met you I felt a strong bong being formed Bella, so never doubt that I'm here for you." he was being so honest that I almost believed him, but I learned from this past experience not to believe everything I hear.

"Ok Jake" was all I could say. Still somewhat reluctant, Jake got up, gave me one last hug and left.

Once I closed the door, a fresh wave of tears spilled out; so I went to take a shower. Showers are something that calms me completely, but somehow today it just didn't work.

Every second my mind wasn't filled with other thoughts, _he _slowly crept back into it. I decided to relax every part of me slowly to keep myself occupied; it would be like meditating in the shower. I decided to start at my feet and work my way up, knowing my mind would be the hardest.

I freed my mind of everything but breathing and trying to release all the weight in my body and become weightless. I realized this was slightly to hard to do standing up, so I turned the shower head off and let the tub fill with water.

As I waited for it to fill, my thoughts filled with thoughts of _him_. The beautiful _Edward_, the to good to be true _Edward_, the will never be mine _Edward_. It was painful just to think _his_ name.

As I heard the water trickle in the background; what was predominant in my mind was _his_ voice. It was what I least wanted to think about right now; but there it was, like a gerbil gnawing away at a piece of cardboard. His beautiful, silky angel-like voice was gnawing away at my every thought, fighting for dominance in my mind.

Why would he tell me that he loved me, if it wasn't real? Why would he kiss me, if this was going to end? Why would he tease me, like a mouse with a piece of cheese, and then snatch it away at the last second?

I suddenly felt water surround my feet; I vaguely remembered that my feet weren't in the bathtub. I looked down to find the water spilling out of the tub, great now I'd have to clean that up. Just screw it; I'm tired and I've had a terrible, depressing day.

I got in the tub, causing more water to spill over, that is going to be killer to clean up. Then again maybe it would be a distractions, I would worry about that later. Right now, relax Bella, breathe in, deep breathe, out.

This might end up working; I could feel the numbness taking over. Why? The completely useless and forever unanswered question roamed idly in my mind.

Well maybe not unanswered, oh _he _made it pretty freaking clear why he was leaving ME! I don't even blame him, but some how I know something is wrong. I can feel it, something is definitely off.

I can't possibly relax now that this thought is stuck in my mind. I got out of the tub. Wow, such a big mess for nothing in the end. I laughed without humor, somehow even without even being here, _he_ managed to ruin another aspect of my life.

I dried off, got in my PJ's, and went to the living room. I found _his _note under the couch after about ten minutes of looking. Jake must of thrown it down there, always looking out for me.

I couldn't help but smile at that, what was I doing again? Oh yeah, the note, there had to be something here, something out of place.

I knew then that I would put my knowledge of the English language to good use; in other words, analyze the hell out of this note. There would be something and if there wasn't then I'd give up, I wouldn't say move on because I'm not really sure I was capable of that.

Even though I had only gone out with _him_ for all of one day, I felt like I was somehow connected to _him_.

I grabbed the note, put on my white Ray-bans to hide the puffiness of my eyes from all the crying, and grabbed my cell and keys on the way out the door; on my way to Angela, my best friend's, house.

She would surely know what to do, she was destined to be a journalist as soon as she was done at Yale, well high school first, then Yale.

She always knows what to do, I was about to call her, going down the stairs, when I realized I was wearing my PJ's again. Why do I always do that? Well these weren't that bad either, good thing I didn't bring my Victoria secrets night gown my mom had bought me a couple of birthdays ago, it was safely tucked away in Arizona and not being exposed to all of New York City.

I should probably call a taxi, but the fresh air will help clear my mind and help me think; plus I left my money upstairs. I crossed the street and decided to cut through the alley.

Hmm…lets see what exactly do I know about Edward; Angela would need some where to start. Well he's probably rich, and he's hot, with his gorgeous blue eyes.

I suddenly felt like something was following me. I quickly looked behind me but there was nothing.

That's it, maybe Edward was kidnapped, that happens a lot in a city like New York. There was motive, that being that he was rich, they could of done it for the ransom. I suddenly felt an urgency to get to Angela's house, so I started running.

I felt like someone was following me again, I didn't stop, but looked behind me. This suddenly felt like a horror movie, especially in this alley. When I turned back to look forward, I was stopped dead in my tracks.

There was someone standing here. How was that even possible? There was about half a mile from where I was standing to the end of the alley, there was no way she could've got there without me hearing, or even in that short amount of time.

She was beautiful with her pale skin that complemented her beautiful fire red hair. She didn't look a day past twenty; she was the kind of girl Edward would fall in love with, not plain me. She started walking towards me, as I started walking back.

"Don't be scared Bella." she said in a lovely angel like whisper. Wait how did she know my name?

I started running in the opposite direction, I looked back to see if she was following me. She was gone, so I stopped and stared at the spot where she had been standing.

Had she been a figment of my imagination, I really don think so, she had looked very real.

"Silly Bella, you can't run from me." she said right by my ear.

I jumped and turned to see her standing there with a smile on her lovely face.

"Who are you? And how did you do that?" were the only words that escaped my lips.

"silly me" she began, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Victoria, and well I know your Bella."

"how do you know I'm Bella?" was all I could manage to utter in an almost silent voice. Victoria must of heard me because she answered in a very fake voice,

"Dear Bella, that's for me to know, and for you to never find out." I wanted to run, but I couldn't move, also that wouldn't be the greatest idea in the world; who knew what Victoria was capable of.

A surge of courage flowed through me and I spat out, "what do you want? And why are you following me?"

I started to walk backwards again but tripped and fell to the ground. She was in front of me in an instant.

"Sweet Bella" she continued in her fake voice, "We were going to do this the easy way, but now because of your foolishness, you are going to suffer,"

her next words caught me off guard,

"just like Edward."

* * *

  
cliffy again, i just luv doing that. i know i evil, and if u knew me u would also say im weird. well next chapter is going to be pretty short so im probably going to go post it right now, wow , thats initiative. LOL! well it really is considering its 1:30 in the morning. wel i think im going to start uping my standard after next chapter. well i think i did enough talking before so now go review and if you dont i'll find u, i knows where u all live and im going to send victoria to find you!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!

much luv always  
elie


	11. vampires and vanishéd:part two

hey, im soooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever, it's just that i have been working on another fan fic and some of my personaly writing. I'll be posting my other fan fic soon, it's a new moon fan fic. so please read this and review, and i'll post for this story soon again too. i dont know how much i'm loving this story right so i might keep writing it and i might not, it all depends on how many people actually read this chapter. i don't own twilight ir nothing so, that's that. you guys know what i wish i did own, TAYLOR LAUTNER!! OMFG!

* * *

I could feel her breath down my neck, an involuntary shiver went up my spine. "You really thought I was going to do it, didn't you?" she laughed a cynically sweet laugh and stood in front of me within seconds.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't; that all depends on you my sweet sweet Edward." With one icy finger she caressed my cheek softly. the trail left behind was so cold it burnt, it felt so strange; that without thinking I caught her hand in mine.

It was so cold and felt like a marble counter in my kitchen, hard as stone. It was so weird and different from human skin. Victoria must have mistaken my grabbing her hand, for something other then curiosity because she started leaning forward, expecting me to kiss her.

That was never going to happen, EVER! I was completely sure I was in love with Bella, my poor Bella, I'll never see her again.

I quickly moved back and said, "Victoria, it's not like that. I was just curious about how different you are..." I thought it would just be best to stop there because she seemed to be getting pretty mad.

"I would get away from her if I was you ." I heard a musical voice tell me; I had forgotten Alice was still in the room. Which means James and Laurent were too; wait wasn't Laurent Victoria's... what would you call it, certainly not boyfriend; mate? We'll go with that, I started backing away from her.

Victoria grabbed my wrist quickly, but just as quick, Laurent tackled her and she was now on the floor; with Laurent on top of her. "You always have to do this shit Victoria, always have tot ruin our plans." Laurent was yelling, right in her face.

Just then Alice blanked for a minute, but then was back and was yelling, "nooooo!!!! Not Jazzy, he didn't do anything, it was all that bitches fault."

She was about to run and attack Laurent and Victoria but James stopped her and held her back, but you could tell she was putting up a good fight.

Suddenly Laurent was standing up and had Victoria by the hair, "Oh yes Alice, I think that Victoria needs a little reminder that this isn't a game; or maybe it is but the most dangerous game of all, and you'll never win. It will also serve as a way to show Edward," he spat my name with disgust, "that he should fear for his life; that we are more dangerous then he can ever even begin to imagine."

Wow this Laurent guy was really starting to freak me out. Just then he threw Victoria on the ground and I could hear she was crying but no tears were coming out, that was weird. Laurent was out of the room and back in a flash, but he wasn't alone.

He was almost dragging a tall blonde boy with blue eyes; his hair was messy, like a surfer boy style and he looked absolutely horrified. I'm guessing this was Jasper or Jazzy?

Alice continued her screaming in the background, but Laurent ignored her.

James on the other hand was soothing her, saying "it's going to be fine." and rubbing her arms. Alice must have seen something because she said, "get off me you pig!!!!!!!" and pushed him off her with enough force that he went flying and hit the wall, and left a dent. Damn!

She turned to look at where Laurent and Jasper were standing, as I looked at her eyes intently, I could see what she was going to do.

A blood curdling scream came from the direction in which Alice was looking, and when I looked, I couldn't believe it my eyes. These freaks were really vampires.

Laurent was biting Jasper's neck; then he stopped but the screaming didn't and now it was accompanied by Jasper's flaying limb.

Laurent tied him to a solitary table that was besides the chair I had been sitting in before, the only pieces of furniture in the room.

All of a sudden Alice was over by Jasper; comforting him, but all Jasper was saying was, "it burns, please make it stop." I looked around the room but everyone, but Alice, Jasper, and me, were gone.

I could have easily believed that everything that just happened was an acid trip, but it was freakier that this was very real and happening before my eyes; and was probably going to happen to me.

I was not taking this well, because I was pretty sure I was going into shock. I was just staring blankly into space in the direction of Alice and Jasper.

Suddenly I heard the voice of my beautiful Bella, clearly, somewhere in this room. I jolted back to reality and looked around to find her, but the was no one there.

I was probably going crazy. I had just written it off as insanity, when I heard it again, come from behind me.

I turned, but saw nothing. There was nothing there, absolutely crazy, a completely mad man.

* * *

ok so what do you think? please review!!

much luv always  
ELIE


End file.
